How Does He Know
by thiscouldbealittlemoresonic
Summary: Castiel looks on the Internet to find a way to tell Dean he loves him when he finds the song he tries to follow it to the letter. The song is How Do You Know from Enchanted. Destiel ONESHOT


**Just an idea I had its probably crap but I hope you like it anyways.**

Castiel was searching the Internet, it was a new experience for the angel but he needed answers and Dean had said many times that the infernal thing knew everything. After several tries, including, yelling at a computer, smiting a computer, and stabbing one multiple times with his angel blade, the angel figured out how to search for something, he even found this strange thing called Google that gave him many answers.

After quickly searching how to use the search engine Cas tried to think of how to phrase his inquiry, he decided of, "How do you show him you love him," Cas clicked the first result that showed up, after a minute a voice blared from the metal box, "Nature Valley granola bars-" it took Cas a second to realize that it was an ad, he had encountered them before, resulting in a melted computer the first time and a very annoyed angel the second. He saw a small box at the corner of the screen that read, "Skip Ad," he clicked it and music swelled from the computer, a woman was singing about how to tell if someone loves you, the video was very helpful and Cas decided to try some of the things suggested by the song.

The next day when Dean woke up he found a note taped to the bathroom sink. It simply read, "I was thinking of you and wanted you to know," the hunter thought it was something that the previous lodgers left behind in the crappy motel. If Dean was being truthful he would have said that for a second he had wished that it had been Cas who left the note but that would make no sense, an angel wouldn't leave a note like that epically not Cas.

Two days later the Winchester brothers awoke to the sound of thunder, their room was darkened by the clouds despite it being eight in the morning. When Dean was in the shower someone knocked on the door, Sam opened it to find a man holding a bouquet of yellow roses, "Delivery for Dean Winchester,"

"Who from?" Sam asked as the short man shoved the flowers into his arms.

"Don't know I just deliver the flowers kid," Sam had to close the door with his foot.

When Dean got out of the bathroom he saw the flowers and looked at Sam, "What the hell are these?"

"Flowers, and they're for you," Sam teased.

"Who is going to send me flowers, we live in my car!"

"Maybe it was Cas," Dean turned around so Sammy couldn't see him blush.

When Dean and Sam had finished their case they went back to the crappy motel to get some sleep, they passed out as soon as they got into their beds, when Dean woke up to the sound of wings, "Cas, what time is it?"

"Eight in the evening," Dean noticed that the angel had traded his white dress shirt for one that was pale green like the hunters eyes.

Dean looked at the bed next to him, it was empty, "Where's Sam?"

"He went out to eat at the diner down the street. He tried to wake you but you were sleeping very deeply,"

"Why are you here Cas?" Dean hauled himself out of bed.

"I- um.. I was-" the angel was the color of a tomato.

"Spit it out already Cas,

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtodance,"

"How about you try that again, not at supersonic speed," the hunter pulled on a black button up, he wasn't sure why he was wearing something so nice.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

Dean almost dropped the glass he was holding, "Like ballroom dancing?" he angel nodded slowly, "Ok, where are we going to be dancing. If you hadn't noticed we're a little short on space,"

The angel grabbed his hand and suddenly they were in the middle of a park, about a yard away there was an only phonograph, "Will this do?" it was the hunters turn to nod, there was no one around and he realized that he had just agreed to go dancing with a three thousand year old angel. The music started and Cas looked at Dean expectantly. The hunter took a deep breath before putting one hand on Cas' waist and grabbing the angels hand with the other. The two tried to dance but neither had ever danced before, well Dean had danced by himself but it was a lot harder when both people are trying to lead, "Did you like the flowers Dean,"

Dean stepped on Cas' foot, "You sent the flowers?"

"Yes, I also left you a note,"

They had stopped dancing and the two were just swaying to the music, "Why?"

"No reason, would you like to eat something to eat?"

Dean was about to protest that there was no food when he looked closer at their surroundings he noticed a blanket spread out loaded with everything from burgers to pie, "Sure why not," the pair sat down and started to eat, there was a fire burning near by that Dean was pretty sure hadn't been there before but he didn't question it.

After the two had eaten their fill Dean asked the question that had been on his mind sense they had started dancing, "Why did you bring me dancing Cas? And why did you seen me flowers and leave me a note just because you were thinking about me?"

Cas looked down at his hands, "I was looking for a way to tell you and the song said that was how to do it,"

The pieces flew together in Deans mind, the yellow flowers on a cloudy day, the note, the dancing, the picnic even Cas' shirt, not that he'd listened to the song over and over or anything, "Tell me what?"

Cas rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Dean, "That I- I love you,"

"So you looked up how to tell me that instead of just saying it?" the angel stuttered so Dean did the logical thing, he leaned forward and kissed his angel, he expected, Cas to pull away but he just heard fireworks going off in his head. This was perfect, and he wanted to stay in that moment forever.

**Please tell me what you think**


End file.
